Implant dentistry typically involves restoring one or more teeth in a patient's mouth using artificial implants to support prosthetic crowns. The process for replacing a missing tooth typically involves placing an implant, adding a post (e.g., an abutment) to receive a crown, and adding a crown. A bone to be processed (e.g., the alveolar bone) can be first accessed through the patient's gum (gingival or attached) tissue. The specific site in the alveolar bone where the implant will be anchored can be prepared by drilling and/or reaming to accommodate the width of the dental implant to be inserted. The dental implant is then inserted into the hole, typically by screwing in a threaded connection, although other techniques can be used. A temporary healing cap is secured over the exposed proximal end in order to seal an internal bore of the implant. The patient's gums are usually then sutured over the implant to allow the implant site to heal and to allow desired osseointegration to occur, although other techniques can be used. Complete osseointegration typically takes anywhere from three to ten months. Alternatively, a temporary abutment and temporary cap can be placed immediately at the time of implant insertion. The restoration is completed by placing a post (abutment) to the implant and placing a cap over the post.
It is generally important that the implant be installed at a proper position and angle with respect to the particular structure of the alveolar bone. The implant should typically be installed within the alveolar bone for proper support and longevity of the implant. The implant should also be positioned optimally in order to place a functional and esthetic cap or prosthesis. Many techniques and devices have been developed and used for the correct placement of a dental implant. Many such techniques tend to depend on the skill and experience of the oral surgeon positioning and installing the implant.